1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to braking systems, and in particular to bicycle braking systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycles typically employ either hand-actuated caliper brakes, or foot-actuated coaster brakes. However, such braking systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. Both types are complex systems involving a large number of precision components which must be accurately adjusted to function properly. Both types of systems, and caliper brakes in particular, are subject to damage and wear. Further, even minor damage can cause serious malfunctions. Servicing also is difficult, particularly in the case of coaster brakes. Moreover, many individuals are unable to use caliper or coaster brake systems properly or effectively. In the case of caliper brakes, many people do not have large enough hands or a strong enough grip to safely reach and operate such brakes. In addition, caliper brakes often require a shifting of the position of the hands with respect to the handlebar in order to be operated, which can be a serious disadvantage in a panic situation or when riding over rough terrain, where a delay in applying the brakes or a loss of steering control can result in an accident even though the braking system is otherwise efficacious. In the case of coaster brakes, many individuals, and children in particular, ride bicycles which are too large and thus have difficulty reaching the pedals, which is critical to effective operation of coaster brakes. On the other hand, coaster brakes have a tendancy to lock the rear wheel when applied, causing dangerous skids.
In order to overcome these disadvantages of caliper and coaster brake systems, efforts have been made to develop body motion-actuated seat brakes. Examples of such prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 577,858 (Hudson); 584,621 (Borgfeldt); 588,270 (Ecaubert); 605,735 (Mayer); and 633,266 (Jamieson). It is to be noted that the foregoing listing is merely illustrative, and is not, nor is it intended to be, exhaustive of the prior art. Notwithstanding their theoretical advantage over caliper and coaster brake systems, conventional body-motion seat brakes possess several disadvantages which limit their utility. A principal disadvantage is the fact that rearward movement of the rider is required to actuate the brake. As a result, the rider must overcome his forward inertia, which can be considerable in a severe braking situation, in order to maintain the braking action. Further, conventional body motion seat brakes employ seats which are pivotably mounted on a support member. Such an arrangement makes control of the braking force to be applied difficult, and adds to the complexity and weight of the brake, while introducing a source of malfunction and wear. Still further, prior art body-motion seat brakes are generally characterized by the number of different moving parts required.